Who Knew Arty and Holly were A L Freaks?
by HermionesPhoenix
Summary: Songfics with songs from Avril Lavigne,AH.Includes so far Who Knows and Nobody's Fool.OOC.First attempt, be nice.Rating upped a bit to be safe.
1. Who Knows?

A/N: I don't own the song here or AF.Wish I did,though.

Artemis and Holly, by some strange coincidence, were both listening to music. No big deal, right? But the strange thing was this: They were listening to the same CD (Avril Lavigne, Under My Skin) AND the same song (Who Knows?) Here's a little insight into their thoughts...

Why do you look so familiar

I could swear that I have seen your face before

_It was a year after the mindwipe, and Artemis had been having strange dreams, all about one girl.He dimly remembered her, but all he knew was he had known her a year ago, what she looked like and her name: Holly._

_Night after night he dreamed of her, gliding over the ocean, silhouetted in the moonlight, and the dreams always ended with her gliding away from him, dissolving into the night as he called after her.He knew he would see her again one day, though... _

I think I like that you seem sincere

I think I like to get to know you a little bit more

_Before, when Artemis first kidnapped her, he had been such a heartless jerk to her. But before the mindwipe he had come a long way, and had been a semi-kind, sincere,thoughtful person-no longer the evil money-and-power obsessed fake._

I think there's something more, life's worth living for

Who knows what could happen.

Do what you do, just keep on laughing

One thing's true, there's always a brand new day

I'm gonna live today like it's my last day

_That was Holly's motto-live life to the fullest.That was why she was in the LEP; how could you go to the extreme without doing dangerous missions, or flying a pod to the surface?That's right, you couldn't._

_Artemis, on the other hand, preffered to live through his gadgets.His version of 'live life to the fullest' was 'buy as much technology as possible'.Ah well. _

How do you always have an opinion

And how do you always find the best way to compromise

_Gee,Holly thought, that sounds like Artemis and his crazy plans._

We don't need to have a reason

We don't need anything

We're just wasting time

_Holly realized that just once before the mindwipe she should have just gone and flown around with Artemis,with no mission or orders from Root or interruptions from Foaly.Just for them to go off together,without a reason, without waiting for the opportune moment or whatever._

I think there's something more, life's worth living for

Who knows what could happen.

Do what you do, just keep on laughing

One thing's true, there's always a brand new day

Who knows what could happen.

Do what you do, just keep on laughing

One thing's true, there's always a brand new day

I'm gonna live today like it's my last day

_Even if today sucked, there was always tomorrow, and the next day.Holly always tried to be optimistic,even if she often gave up on the philosophy.It was worth it just to be able to fly around and travel and carry out missions every day, despite how terribly she missed Artemis and how much of a jerk Root was._

Find yourself, cause I can't find you

Be yourself, who are you?

Find yourself, cause I can't find you

Be yourself, who are you?

_Artemis could never find Holly anywhere,no matter how hard he tried, and had no clue who she was.All he knew was that he cared for Holly, and very deeply so.Maybe even...nah,impossible.He barely remembered her name, how could he even imagine he could love her?But something deep down said it could be true-why else would he dream about her?_

I think there's something more, life's worth living for

Who knows what could happen.

Do what you do, just keep on laughing

One thing's true, there's always a brand new day

Who knows what could happen.

Do what you do, just keep on laughing

One thing's true, there's always a brand new day

I'm gonna live today like it's my last day

_What if Holly came to him?What if she was out there thinking the same thing?What if she was conceivably listening to this same song,and it was provoking similar thought?As the song had just stated, who knows?Only Holly, that's who. _

Find yourself, cause I can't find you

Be yourself, who are you?

Find yourself, cause I can't find you

Be yourself, who are you?

_Artemis really needed to start being himself,thought Holly.He should not act so cruel and indifferent all the time.He needs to lighten up, smile a real smile once in a while.Stop being so pessimistic._

Who knows what could happen.

Do what you do, just keep on laughing

One thing's true, there's always a brand new day

_Anything could happen.Tomorrow was a new day, and maybe Holly would visit her dear Arty.(Wait.Did she just think that?'Dear Arty'?Uh-oh...)Maybe her mind wouldn't be so jumbled then._

So you go and make it happen

Do your best just keep on laughing

I'm telling you, there's always a brand new day

_A brand new day.Then he could think properly...think about Holly.Straighten out his feelings.Figure out what to do._

_He allowed himself a small smile._

I think there's something more, life's worth living for

Who knows what could happen.

Do what you do, just keep on laughing

One thing's true, there's always a brand new day

Who knows what could happen.

Do what you do, just keep on laughing

One thing's true, there's always a brand new day

I'm gonna live today like it's my last day

Who knows what could happen.

Do what you do, just keep on laughing

One thing's true, there's always a brand new day

I'm gonna live today like it's my last day

_Life IS worth living for, they thought simultaneously.Holly for the sheer excitement of life,Artemis for Holly and his technology (obviously).They at the same instant switched off their CD players and closed their eyes, thinking about the other.Tomorrow Holly would go see Artemis,and restore his memory.It was something she had to do.Love is worth living for, life a plus.Tomorrow Artemis would remember everything, and he would see the love of his life. _


	2. Nobody's Fool

Fall back

Take a look at me

And you'll see I'm for real

_Holly had always thought Artemis was so heartless and fake, that there couldn't be a being like him that was that way naturally._

I feel what only I can feel

And if that don't appeal to you

Let me know

And I'll go

'Cuz I flow

Better when my colors show

_Artemis didn't really seem to care what people thought of him, and if they didn't like him,whatever.He didn't care to be accepted by anyone.He had only sort of cared what the fairies thought of him...sometimes._

And that's the way it has to be

Honestly

'Cuz creativity could never bloom

In my room

I'd throw it all away before I lie

So don't call me with a compromise

Hang up the phone

I've got a backbone stronger than yours

_Artemis was strong emotionally; that was obvious.If Holly was in his shoes she would have started cutting forever ago. But he just dismissed the fact that nobody liked him that much and went on with his life._

If you're trying to turn me into someone else

Its easy to see I'm not down with that

I'm not nobody's fool

If you're trying to turn me into something else

I've seen enough and I'm over that

I'm not nobody's fool

If you wanna bring me down

Go ahead and try

Go ahead and try

_You couldn't shift Artemis-he was set in his ways. You couldn't force him to be someone different; he was the only one who could do that. All the things he had been through had made him decide to change ever so slightly. That was one of the few things about him Holly admired._

You don't know

You think you know me like yourself

But I fear

That you're only telling me what I wanna hear

But do you give a damn

Understand

That I can't not be what I am

_That was definitely him-'I am what I am, and nobody of inferior intelligence can change that' was a bit how Artemis was._

I'm not the milk and cheerios in your spoon

Its not a simple hearing but not so soon

I might've fallen for that when I was fourteen

And a little more green

But its amazing what a couple of years can mean

_Over the space of about a year he had changed-no longer the evil fake. This was the Artemis Holly-wait. She didn't like Artemis-right? She was the great Captain Holly Short-not the one to fall for some dumb Mud Boy...right?_

If you're trying to turn me into someone else

Its easy to see I'm not down with that

I'm not nobody's fool

If you're trying to turn me into something else

I've seen enough and I'm over that

I'm not nobody's fool

If you wanna bring me down

Go ahead and try

Go ahead and try

_Yep, go ahead and try. Holly rolled her eyes.He was really stubborn,too. But she respected that-it was one of the few ways they were alike._

Go ahead and try

Try and look me in the eye

But you'll never see inside

Until you realize, realize

Things are trying to settle down

Just try to figure out

Exactly what I'm about

If its with or without you

I don't need you doubting me

_It was nearly impossible to figure out Artemis.He was determined, very much so, plus he often put his schemes before people...usually.He had saved her in Russia, had the fairies rescue his father, and had also endangered all of them in the schemes. Holly didn't bother to figure him out or think it through-she didn't need a migraine right now. _

If you're trying to turn me into someone else

Its easy to see I'm not down with that

I'm not nobody's fool

If you're trying to turn me into something else

I've seen enough and I'm over that

I'm not nobody's fool

If you wanna bring me down

Go ahead and try

Go ahead and try

_Holly had to admit it-he was a strange but amazing person. That was why she-dammit! she didn't like him, she didn't like him, she didn't like him-oh, screw this, she cared about him. She really did. Why this was, she wasn't sure. She had finished the first step-she admitted it to herself. She decided to think about it more later. She switched off her CD player and left to the LEP station._


End file.
